


Road to nowhere

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	Road to nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/gifts).



There is a road, and it’s dark and empty and leads to nowhere.  
Skeletons of trees frame the trail you wander with somber steps  
and ghosts are chanting,   
while the wind whispers to you about a funeral.

There is blood on your feet and each step hurts more than the last.  
If you have a goal you can’t remember it, but you won’t stop walking.  
Someone has died, and the bitter-sweet smell   
of endings lingers in the crisp air.

Frost has left his bite marks all over your body,   
but it’s already claimed by another’s bruises.  
Your heart beats in another’s chest,   
and your soul was signed to him with your blood.  
Death can’t have you,   
so he lets the world feel his rage with blistering clarity.

This is not a fairy tale, there is no happy ending.  
If you’re lucky, there won’t be an ending at all, it will always be this  
for as long as spring will fight death’s cold grip   
with blossoms of hope and warmth.

Fate took him from you in the blink of an eye, one second enough   
to almost destroy the path of a lifetime. But the truth swells in your heart like catkins coming to life under the loving touch of the sun.

What does Fate know about love anyway?

You would follow him to the ends of the earth   
and to the deepest darkness.  
That is where this path will lead, and you walk it without fear.   
He will be there, waiting for you. What else would you need?

 

[Inspired by this wonderful aesthetic](http://wellcometothedarkside.tumblr.com/post/134117989161/dean-winchester-aesthetic-i-will-never-leave-him)


End file.
